


Book Commentary: Ruby Red

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [37]
Category: Edelstein-Trilogie | Ruby Red Trilogy - Kerstin Gier
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. Prologue

  * OK, who are these two people? Why’s the girl freaking out? Why are they in Hyde Park so early in the morning? What’s this chronograph thingie they’ve got? So many questions right off the bat.
  * Another question: Why are they on the run?
  * They know they won’t get caught for at least 16 years… which suggests time travel.
  * Who are the Guardians?
  * Apparently the chronograph is part of a matching set.
  * Also, who’s this couple trying to stop? And why do they think they’re the only ones who can if everyone else fails?
  * Seriously? These two are about to get married on the _Titanic_ before it sinks? And then ditch the ship during (or right before) the ship sinks with their chronograph-time machine-thingie?
  * Well, this was just a confusing mess but was effective as a prologue? I guess? for providing clues to the plot…
  * About this blurb from the Laws of Time Travel book: Well, that set of symptoms for accidental time travel sounds ominous…




	2. Chapter 1

  * ~~I am… really not looking forward to doing this…~~
  * So, Gwen’s randomly starting to suffer from vertigo in the school… canteen? _Oh, shit, they’re using the British translation from German, aren’t they? It’s cafeteria or the lunch room here in the US…_
  * Apparently the new vertigo doesn’t help Gwen’s clumsiness because of course she’s naturally clumsy and one of those bad stereotype Mary Sues.
  * Cousin Charlotte’s the one who’s supposed to have inherited the family time travel gene and should be getting the vertigo symptoms that indicate the first time travel… but she hasn’t, and now Gwen is. Lovely.
  * And I’m already getting snobby bitch vibes from Charlotte, and we’ve only gotten a tiny description of her.
  * Oh, fun. Because she’s had to study history so much because she’s supposed to have the time travel gene, Charlotte’s also a total teacher’s pet, especially in history class.
  * Have I mentioned that I hate Charlotte for being a snobby bitch and I hate Gwen for bein a boring Mary Sue?
  * Apparently the history teacher, Mr. Whitman, is hot. I’d say “please let Mrs. Counter have him because a relationship with a student is really creepy because age difference,” but unless Mrs. Counter is widowed, that’d be weird, too, given that she’s married… 
    * ~~Also, I’m having trouble from making a typo and calling her Mrs. Coulter.~~
  * Oh, good. Lesley and Gwen are the only ones with enough sense to not have a crush on Mr. Whitman.
  * So, this Gordon kid’s one of those Douches With An Ego. Lovely. Also, he’s apparently kinda sexist, with that answer to the question on the quiz about Elizabeth I.
  * Charlotte’s decided she’s feeling faint. I’m calling it now. Bitch is totally faking the time travel symptoms because she’s an attention-whore.
  * And now Gwen’s taking Charlotte home because “she’s too sick to stay at school.”
  * Gwen’s freaking out because Charlotte’s supposed to be about to time travel and wants to go home, Charlotte’s way too chill about the whole thing, and this ghost just shows up and gets in the way.
  * I know James’ last name Pympoole-Bothame is supposed to be a bad pun and is the exact reason why it can’t be taken seriously, but really? The translator had to pick _that_ bad pun? What is she, twelve? It doesn’t help that James is a pretentious asshole (who also happens to be one of those ghosts who doesn’t realize he’s been dead for hundreds of years).
  * Of course James has a crush on Charlotte.
  * Wait, Charlotte can’t see James, but Gwen can? Does that mean that because Gwen actually has the time travel gene and Charlotte doesn’t, seeing ghosts is another symptom of the gene or whatever?
  * Who’s Great-Aunt Maddy? And what’s up with her psychic visions?
  * “Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure I’m not actually going to time-travel _today_.” Or ever.
  * Charlotte’s such a snobby bitch…
  * So, apparently they have to walk home when Charlotte’s having one of her time travel vertigo spells because the family doesn’t want to freak people out on the bus ride home if Charlotte does just suddenly disappear.
  * Also, who’s this mysterious stalker man in black?
  * So, Nick and Caroline are Gwen’s younger siblings.
  * “Yeah, the time travel will happen when it happens.”



  * Yeah, Lesley’s totally right. Mr. Bernard’s totally the butler, and Gwen’s just too damn used to it to admit it.
  * I know Miles Richardson’s not as old as Mr. Bernard’s supposed to be, but I’m still suddenly imagining Mr. Bernard looking like Paisley Winterbottom from _A Princess for Christmas_.
  * And I’m getting the feeling that Lady Arista’s a bad influence on Charlotte, as far as snobby bitchiness goes.
  * Oh, fun. Now Gwen’s Almost Time Traveling, and Mr. Bertrand just so happened to be right there. And now he’s totally suspicious.
  * So, this birth announcement for Gwen from back in the day… why’s her birthday so important?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
